Wynter
by Indigo Fate
Summary: When new girl Wynter Grace, moves to Forks, Washington, she catches Edward Cullen's eye. But when he finds himself falling for her, she gets caught up in the world of the Supernatural. Full Summary inside. Read the IMPORTANT notice! Please Read and review
1. Wynter In The Summer

**A/N Uh, I'm not sure if this'll work or not. I got the idea while watching Teen Wolf.**

**IMPORTANT! For those of you who don't know, Lycans are Werewolves who change when they want, are more powerful on a full moon and can turn someone into a Lycan with a bite or scratch. And they heal fast, and can turn kinda half-human half-wolf or full wolf. Also Immortal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

When new girl, Wynter Grace, moves to Forks, Washington, she catches Edward Cullen's eye. But when he finds himself falling for her, she gets caught up in the world of the Supernatural. A pack of Lycans find the small town and when one finds Wynter alone in the woods, what could happen? Does Wynter know more that what she lets on?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Edward P.O.V**

I pulled up in the Forks High School parking lot. I was the only one coming in today. Alice was taking Rosalie shopping, and Emmett was going hunting with Jasper. It wasn't sunny, so I didn't see the need to not go to school. I climbed out of my Volvo, and made my way towards the school. I came to a hault when I heard mocking laughter behind me. I looked over my shoulder at a group of students. Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica and Lauren.

"Watch where your going, Ice-Queen." Mike Newton taunted. I searched the group again until' my eyes settled on a petite, pale girl. She was pushing herself off the ground. Her hair was so blonde it was almost white, and was pulled out of her face by a pale blue Alice-band. Her heart-shaped face was beautiful. She had full, pink lips, and Electric blue eyes. She caught me watching her and her face turned slightly pink. Blushing. before I knew what I was doing I made my way over to the group.

"Picking on the new girl, Mike? How original." I said. Although I couldn't argue about the Ice-Queen remark. They all went quiet as I approached and Mike jumped.

"None of your buisness, Cullen." He said. His voice shook slightly. Was I that intimidating? Probably.

"Leave the girl alone." I warned, and before he said anything else, I walked away, a smile on my face. I was half way across the lot when I felt a delicate hand touch my shoulder. I turned and saw the girl standing there. I got a better look at her. She had a pale blue top on, a white cardigan and white jeans. On her feet she had blue pumps. I noticed a silver necklace, a cresant moon over a sun. Huh, angelic.

"Thanks, for that." She whispered, looking down.

"My pleasure." I shrugged. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Wynter Grace." Wynter Grace. Wynter. Wow, it was like her parents knew what she'd look like.

"Wynter. Nice name, it - uh - suits you." Why was I mumbling? Why was I so nervous? Was it the enchanting being infront of me? Or had I drank some bad blood?

"I've heard that before." She said lightly. I smiled.

"Have you got your timetable?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah," She pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I've got Trig first... Then History, Art, Biology and P.E." Wynter told me.

"We have History and Biology together. I guess I'll see you then." I said with a smile. Wynter nodded, and I started to walk away when a though struck me. I couldn't read Wynter's mind. Dammit! The one person I want to know about, I can't tell what she's thinking!

With a frustrated - though quiet - growl I made my way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V <strong>

Edward Cullen walked away and I couldn't help the huge smile that had me looking like a fool. I shook my head and walked towards my first class. Trigonometry. Fun.

I spaced threw the whole lesson, my mind focased on Edward's golden eyes. I don't know whats gotten into me!

I made my way to History deamily, in my own world, until' a cold hand caught my chin and lifted my head up. Edward smiled at me and lowered his hand.

"Hello, Wynter." He said, his voice like velvet.

"Hi." I murmured shyly.

"Ladies first." Edward opened the door for me and I walked into our classroom, with him behind me.

"Whoever said chivalry was dead?" I asked him with a childish grin.

"A liar." He answered with a crooked smile. I knew everyone was staring, so I quickly went to a desk at the back, and Edward sat next to me. I saw him grip the edge of the desk tightly, and glare at boy near the front. I realised he was staring at me, ignoring Edward.

"If looks could kill..." I mumured. "Are you alright?" I asked Edward, gently putting my hand on his arm. He flinched slightly, and I pulled back. He looked at me apologetically.

"You startled me..." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

The class went by in a blur, our teacher was ill, so we had a trainee who couldn't control the louder students at the front. Me and Edward sat talking quietly, but every so often Edward would glance - well, more like glare - at one of the boys, Mike, I think it was.

After Art, I found my way to the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry, so I just got an apple, and found an empty table. It wasn't long before Edward settled in the chair opposite me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"Of course not, we're friends, aren't we?"

"I don't know why you'd want to be friends with me. I'm an outcast, always have been." I replide, dogding his question.

"Well, how about you tell me about yourself? Then I'll deside if I want to be friends with you." Edward said lightly.

"What do you wanna know?" I took a bite out of my apple.

"Whats your... Favourite colour?"

"White." I answered easily.

"Why?"

"Because it's pure and solemn." I said honestly. He smiled.

"Favourite book?"

"Beastly."

"Beastly?"

"Modern day take on Beauty and the Beast. Shows that you don't love because of people's apearance or riches, but because of their soul and personality." I smiled.

"Wise words." Edward mumured. For the whole of lunch hour, Edward asked me questions like that, just little things.

I think I might be falling him.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

**After School**

I left the school building with Wynter at my side. Everyone was staring. I glanced at Wynter, and one her snow white cheek I could see a faint blush. Her eyes were cast downward.

"Don't like the attention?" I mused.

"Hate it. I guess I should be used to it. People always see me as strange." She muttered.

"Well, I don't think your strange." I told her.

She murmured somethin like 'Sure you don't' and I chuckled. Wynter isn't strange, she's unique.

Heh, a bit strange. I admitted silently.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" I offered.

"Beats walking, I guess. That is, if you don't mind." She added the end quickly.

"Ofcourse not." I took her hand and led her to my Volvo. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Nice car. Must run great. Awesome speed, too." Wynter smiled.

"You like cars?" I asked.

"My dad works on them. Taught me a bit, but I'm not the most popular person in my household." It sounded like she didn't want to say it, like it slipped out.

"Why?" I pressed. Insensitive jerk.

"My brother says it's my fault our mum died... She died at childbirth... And my dad had always agreed with him." Wynter whispered. I stepped away from my car and hugged her for a brief second, before pulling away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. C'mon, I'll take you home." I said and opened the door for her. She slipped in silently and I closed the door. I walked around to my side, mentally kicking myself.

We drove in silence, apart from the odd moments when Wynter'd tell me which turn to take, or which street it was. I pulled up at her house, and grabbed her hand as she started to get out.

"Wynter, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be. I had fun today. With you." She said with a smile. It didn't reach her glowing eyes.

"It was my pleasure, your company was - enchanting." I got a smile that was more real, genuine, and I let go of her hand and she skipped lightly to her front door. Her movements were nearly as silent and gracefull as Alice's. I smiled and shook my head. Just before I drove away, I heard a couple of thoughts coming from Wynter's house, which almost made me turn around.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Uh, it will get better. Reviews would be appreciated, please.<strong>

**- INDIGO FATE**


	2. Dance

**A/N Ok, so next chapter. I hope I can make this work. Enjoy! **

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

The next day, me and my siblings arrived at school. I jumped out and instantly started looking for Wynter.

"Calm down." Jasper whispered to me.

"Sure..." I mumbled.

"She is coming, Edward." Alice chirped.

"Who?" Everyone else asked.

Dammit Alice!

"Wynter Grace, a uh, friend." I answered hesitantly. An old beat-up blue truck came into the lot, and parked about five cars down. I saw Wynter literally kick open the passenger door. She jumped down. I started over to her, but our eyes met and she shook her head slightly, silently asking me not to. What? Me and my siblings watched intently.

"Wynter, get my bag." A boy ordered, coming from the other side of the truck. He had blond hair, and muddy brown eyes. His skin wasn't as pale as Wynter's, but it was still pale. They had similar features, but his were sharper; Older.

"Sure." Wynter said through gritted teeth and reached in to get the boy's bag. I ignored her advise and walked over there anyway.

"Hey Wynter." I said calmly, coming up behind her. She jumped slightly, but turned to face me with two bags in her hand.

"Hi, Edward." She answered in a monotone, with an anxious glance towards who I suspected was her brother.

"Here, your bag." Wynter said quietly, and her brother walked over to snatch it off her.

"Who's that?" He snapped, looking at me. Wynter opened her mouth to reply, but I beat her to it.

"Edward Cullen." I extended my hand. He assessed my appearance before shaking it.

"Tom Grace." So his name is Tom? Huh. "I'm guessing you know my sister," He paused to give her a venomous look. "I'd stay away from her, she brings everyone down to her level, she's a freak." Tom spat. I stopped a growl from passing my lips. I searched his mind. He honestly thought of her as an outcast, a mistake. His own sister.

"I don't think Wynter is a freak. I think she's kindhearted." I stated boldly. Tom's eyes narrowed and Wynter looked away with a strong blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Wait until' you get to know her. I'd call her a murderer." He spat and walked away. Wynter wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Wy-" I started, but she interuppted me.

"Thank you, Edward." She said with a small smile. "But, you didn't have to."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I did. C'mon, you can meet the rest of my siblings."

"Uh... I'm bad with new people." She admitted nervously.

"Your alright with me." I pointed out.

"You insisted on being friends." She countered. Damn, can't argue there.

"Alright, just c'mon." I grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

"Fine!" She gave in. I didn't let go of her hand, and she didn't pull away. I smiled.

We reached my siblings and Emmett was the first to speak.

"Who's the chick?" He blurted.

"Guys; Wynter. Wynter; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. My adopted brothers and sisters." I introduced them. Wynter smiled and waved slightly. Rose glared, Alice gave a wide smile, Emmett grinned like the Cheshire Cat and Jasper looked wary but smiled slightly.

"Hi." Wynter said timidly.

"Hey! I just know, we're gonna be great friends!" Alice exclaimed animatedly.

"Relax, pixie, don't overwhelm the girl." Emmett teased. Alice elbowed him.

A moment of silence passed before Alice darted into her favourite conversation.

"So Wynter, do you like shopping?" Everyone but Alice and Wynter groaned.

"Uh, I don't really get chance to, but I guess I do..." Wynter muttered. Alice's eyes widened.

"Why don't you get chance to?"

"I'm the only female in my house." I noticed how she didn'tsay why. I had already made the mistake of pressing to hard. I sent Alice a warning look.

"Oh, well, I'll have to take you sometime." She chimed.

"Uh... Sure."

"Hey, Wynter, I'm pretty sure you've got Trig and Art with Alice."

"Really? Oh cool we can sit together!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thats better than sitting by myself." Wynter said with a smile and a shrug. I noticed that Emmett and Rose had left. Huh.

Alice continued talking like a cartoon pixie on crack, and I didn't have to be able read her mind to know that Wynter was entirely lost.

The bell went Wynter went off with Alice, while I went to my English class.

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

Me and Alice made our way to Trig, and I couldn't help but feel slightly upset when Edward left. I passed Mike, who was talking to some girl, and I heard the girl hiss at him.

"Look, new freaks hangin' with the Cullens!" She said. I cast a sad look at her over my shoulder. She didn't notice, but Alice did.

"Don't get upset about that. You're kinda the first person to talk to us. We usually stick to ourselves."

"You don't mind me hanging around with you, do you?" I asked her, my eyes wide.

"Ofcourse not! It's nice to finally meet the girl who had my brother grinning like a fool all night." Alice grinned.

"Really?" I asked, as a smile broke across my face.

"Sure thing." She said and danced into the classroom.

I think I finally have a true friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I was sat in my history classroom, staring at the door. Waiting.

C'mon Wynter!

I went to her classroom, but Alice said that she had been called out.

A school dance was coming up, and I had finally convinced myself to ask her. I couldn't give myself time to chicken out.

Five minuets into the teachers lecture, Wynter came in, looking upset. She silently handed the teacher a note and walked to our desk. She slid into her seat gracefully.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"My fathers been sent to hospital. Again." She whispered, her voice broke a little. "And now I have to live with my brother for, like two weeks maybe more. Just the two of us. He's gonna kill me."

Why is life so hard on someone like Wynter? She doesn't fucking deserve it!

For the _entire _class, Wynter was silent, and when the bell went. I almost grabbed her in a hug. I didn't - cause she'd probably think I'm a freak. I struggled through my next lesson, and as soon as the bell went I bolted for the door. I met my silings in the cafeteria, after grabbing my food that I wouldn't eat. Alice and Wynter came in. Alice looked amused and Wynter was shaking her head. They came closer, and sat down.

"Edward, your sister is either delusional, or blind." Wynter stated, obviously in a better mood than earlia.

"Or your a really good artist." Alice countered. Wynter barked a laugh.

"The day I'm a good artist, will be the day Juliet honestly loves Paris!"

Alice arched an eyebrow. "Really? Let Edward be the judge. Here." My sister pulled out a folded sheet of paper, and Wynter made a grab for it, but I beat her to it. I unfolded the paper and looked at the drawing that was on it.

It was amazing. It was of a skull, surrounded by candles. It had so much detail, it was life-like. At the bottom, it had 'Alas Poore Yoricke' scrawled in perfect Victorian script.

"Wow. You really love Shakespeare."

"Damn straight. Best Playwright of his time." She stated defiantly. "But that doesn't make me a good drawer." Wynter grabbed the sheet from me and slid it into her back pocket.

"Oh whatever. You should've seen her, the teacher gave us a quiz. Facts about art throughout the ages. Wynter. Got. Every. Single. Question. Right."

"Smart arse." I grinned, nugding the person in question. She smiled at me, and I'm pretty sure if my heart was still beating before, it wouldn't be now.

"School is my happy place. I can quite easily ignore my brother."

"Don't you two get along?" Alice asked.

"Ah, uh... No, you could say that we hate each other. A lot." Wynter answered hesitantly.

_Edward, do you know what she means?_ Alice's thoughts said. I sent her look that said 'Yes-But-I-Won't-Tell-You' and she frowned slightly.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" I asked Wynter, changing the subject.

"No, you don't have to. I can ride with Tom." Am I gonna let you sit in a small space with him? No.

"Actually, I do. You'll get there faster in my car." I pointed out.

"It does have a _great _engine. Y'know, I could be able to get it to run even better." Damn, she changes the subject better than I do.

"You can work on cars?" Said Emmett. "But your a girl!"

"Don't be a douche." Wynter and Alice chided at the same time. I barked a laugh.

"I live with my brother and dad. My dad works on cars for a living and I used to raid his garage for all sorts of stuff. I learnt quite a bit." She told him.

"What did you raid?" Jasper asked.

"Wire cutters," Wynter replied, remembering. "To cut the wires in my brothers bedroom. And hammers, nails, stuff like that. I used to build a lot in the woods by my house." _To get away from home. _The words were unspoken, but I knew they were there.

"So, uh, Wynter. I was wondering... Theres a dance coming up." I started. Emmett and Alice were both grinning like fools before I'd even finished. Wynter was already blushing.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Will you go with me?" I blurted. She bit her lip, but I could see the happiness in her eyes.

_Thats it, keep the man waiting._ Alice's thoughts chimed.

"I would love too." Wynter said. But her eyes suddenly looked upset. "But I can't. I - I'm not aloud to go." She abrutly stood up and ran off. Alice jumped up and ran after her.

_Holy Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

I ran to the girls bathroom, well aware that Alice was trailing behind me. I kicked open the door and - luckily - it was empty. I stood infront of the mirror and raised my fist. I stopped myself from punching my reflection in shards, and buried my head in my hands.

"Wynter, what was that about?" Alice demanded pulling my hands away.

"I'm. Not. Aloud. To. Go." I told her slowly.

"Why?"

"My dad is in hospital, not that he would of let me go, and my brothers gonna have me doing chores all day. I fucking feel like Cinderella!" I yelled.

"But, why wouldn't they let you go?" Alice asked softly.

"They both hate me. They treat me like shit! You heard Tom call me a murderer! I killed out mum!" I cried.

"What?" God, can she only ask questions?

"She died at childbirth. Thats why my brother and father hate me." I whispered. What is it with this family and getting the truth out of me? A second later I was being hugged.

"Your going." Alice stated.

"What?" Great, now I'm the one who can ask questions.

"Your going. I'm gonna get you there. I don't care what your family says. You. Are. Going. And your also coming shopping with me tonight, for a dress." I was speechless.

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes. C'mon!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the cafeteria.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked timidly. He nodded and stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"Look, it doesn't matter Wy-" I interuppted him.

"My brother and dad wouldn't let me go. Alice is insisting on some how getting me there. Yes, I will go as your date." I blurted quickly. He smiled so wide it was like it was gonna break his God-like features. I smiled up at him. Suddenly we were leaning closer. His lips crashed down on mine.

I'm surprised I didn't faint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Uh... I hope you liked it. **

**R&R Please!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	3. Shopping

**A/N Ok, next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Feel free to give me any critism, just don't be too harsh!**

**Enjoy! **

**I don 't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

"Your gonna be the death of me, Alice!" I groaned, as she handed me yet _another_ dress.

"C'mon, just try this one on! We're nearly done!" She chirped.

"Fine." I growled, and went into the dressing room. I looked at the dress. It was pink. I shuddered and stepped out. "I am not wearing this. It's pink." I said and threw it at her.

"You're nicer when your shy." Alice joked. She ran a finger across a rack of dresses, and I could of sworn I swore her eyes glass over. "Ah ha! Here!" She exclaimed and pulled out a red dress. Ok, red I can deal with. She handed it too me and I disapeared into the dressing room. The dress was tight around the waist, and flared out slightly. It finished just above my knee, and was alterneck. The colour was a bright, firetruck red. I slipped it on, and pulled my hair up.

"Alice, I think I might die without this dress!" I called and stepped out. Alice looked me up and down. Her eyes narrowed.

"One sec." She disapeared off somewhere, and returned just a moment later with a pair of strappy red high heels and a red ribbon. "Come here." I regarded her warily, and walked towards her. She swept my hair back with the ribbon, and I stepped into the heels. "Done." Alice turned me around to face a mirror. I didn't look like me.

"Wow..." I whispered. I twirled, and smiled when I didn't fall over in the heels.

"Nice balance." Alice mused.

"I used to dance." I shrugged. "How am I gonna get there without my brother knowing?" I asked her, biting my lower lip.

"Don't worry Wynter! I'll get you out, and then I can do your make up and stuff at my house." She chimed.

"But-"

"No but's, your gonna look stunning, and Edward isn't gonna be able to take his hands off you. I saw you kissing, by the way."

My face was as red as the dress.

"C'mon, lets get going, you said you had to be back for seven right? Get changed, and I'll get the stuff." She told me.

"I don't know if I have enough to buy-" I started, but she interupted me.

"I'm getting it. Don't object, get changed." Alice shoved me into the changing room. I quickly got into my old clothes and gave the dress and accessories to Alice. Less than five minuets later we were speading down the street in Alice's sports car.

"Seriously, are you guys rich?" I blurted.

"Eh... Pretty much." Alice replied with a shrug. "So, do you really like my brother?"

"Alice!" I cried, blushing furiously.

"Well?"

"Yes... Yes I do really like your brother." I whispered. Alice smiled triuphantly and didn't say anything else. We stopped at a red light, and Alice's eyes went kinda blank. After a moment, she shook her head and looked kinda worried. The light flashed green and we shot off.

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked after a few minuets.

"Yeah," She paused as she pulled up outside my house, "Hey, can I come in for a sec? It'll be easier to hide the dress then."

"Um... Yeah, sure. C'mon." I said and climbed out. She followed me up the steps to the front door. I took my keys out of my pocket but just before they entered the lock, the door swung open and I was hauled inside. It slammed shut before Alice could get through.

"What the Hell do you think your doing?" My brother roared.

"Having fun." I told him, and reached for the door handle. He grabbed by arm and twisted. I cried out in pain. "Get off!"

"Shut up!" Tom raised his hand, and I closed my eyes. He back-handed me across the face, just as there was a knock at the door. Tom pushed me into the wall with a thud, before opening it.

"Hello." Alice said bitterly.

"Well, hello there." My brother said huskily. Damn, he'd hit on anything with two legs. I straightend my back and groaned. That'd seriously hurt in the morning.

"I'm here to see Wynter." Alice spoke slowly. Tom stiffened, and threw me a hateful look.

"Wynter, is in serious trouble-" I interuppted him.

"Wynter is standing right here." I growled.

"-Right now." He finished, like he hadn't heard me.

"She left her bag in my car." Alice told him, lifting up my bag. Huh. I had.

"Give to her, and go." Tom snapped. I took my bag off Alice without meeting her eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Alice." I muttered and bolted upstairs. I heard the door slam, and only a moment later my phone started to buzz. I took it from my pocket and stared at the screen. I had a new message from Alice already.

_I'll keep the dress in my room, for the dance. _

_Don't worry; Ed won't see it._

_- A_

I smiled and put my phone next to my bed. I grabbed an old T-shirt that said 'THE BEST DEFENCE IS A DAMN GOOD OFFENCE' and took off my clothes. I pulled on the shirt with a pair of shorts and got into bed.

I am _never_ going shopping with Alice again.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I was sat on a branch, in the tree outside Wynter's window. Stalker, right? Truth was, I was worried. Wynter's face - that was half buried in her pillow - looked scared and tortured. One hand was knotted tightly into her hair, and the other was clutching the pillow so tightly it had gone white. The sheets were all twisted around her legs, and she was breathing deeply. Her heart was beating abnormally fast and she was sweating.

"Edward..." Wynter whispered. I half smiled. "Help..." Her heart beat gained to a furious speed before she was jolted awake. I edged back further into the shadows. If she saw me, what could I do?

A smile cry escaped her lips and I instantly wanted to comfort her. But instead a jumped down from my watch-point and sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this. I'm sorry it's shorter than the others, I'm kind of stuck right now. <strong>

**Review! **

**- INDIGO FATE**


	4. Nightmares

**Ok here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! (Hi wolfie96!)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later; Thursday.<strong>

**Edward P.O.V**

Snow. It was everywhere. Little snow flakes danced elegantly down to the ground, which was already covered in a few layers of the stuff.

I was casually leaning against my Volvo, waiting for Wynter when I spotted her walking towards the school building. She had her arms wrapped around her self, and her shoulders were slightly slumped. She was staring down at the ground, totally oblivious to everything going on around her.

I started to worry, and jogged up to her.

"Wynter?" I said smoothly, putting my arm around her shoulders. Wynter flinched and shied away. She looked up and searched my face for a painful ten seconds, before recognition hit and she smiled slightly.

"Oh Edward." Wynter breathed, and she flung her arms around my neck, burying her face in my chest. I held her close for a brief moment, inhaling her sweet scent, before pushing her back and looking her in the eye.

"Wynter, whats wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"It's silly, really..." Wynter trailed off, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Tell me." I urged. If she doesn't tell me whats wrong, I might die.

"I - I had a nightmare, last night." I know, I saw. I thought. "And, It's really creeped me out... Its stupid, I shouldn't let it get it me..." She muttered, getting a distant look in her eyes. I took her hand we started to walk towards the school.

"What happened?"

"You're going to think I'm silly. It was... I kinda dreamed you were Vampires... And there were these... Shifters, who could change their forms. You were fighting, one lunged for me, and I woke up. Its just childish, I know." I saw Alice and Jasper staring at us, wide-eyed, having heard what Wynter had said. Jeesh...

"Uh - yeah. C'mon, lets get to class." I told her, trying not to look nervous.

She was _really_ quiet during History, and acording to Alice she had been competely silent during their lessons together.

Wynter. Is. Killing. Me.

We sat alone at lunch.

She picked at her food, not really eating anything. The silence was like torture.

"Wynter, please say something." I blurted. Wynter looked up at me quickly, surprised. Some her white-blonde hair fell into her eyes and without thinking I leaned over, and put it gently behind her ear. A faint blush spread across her pale white cheek, and she smiled.

"Hello." Her voice was as light as bells, and if I had a still-beating heart, it would've suffered an Ice Age.

Wynter made me feel so human... Everytime I'm around her, I forget about my thirst, and she is all I can concentrate on. It's dangerous, it's stupid and it's wrong... But I can't help it.

"Are you alright, Wynter? I can't bare to see you so... Quiet." I practically whispered.

"I'm fine, I'm just finding it hard to concentrate today..." She trailed off, looking somewhat distant. I stood up, and delicately took her hand. Wynter looked up at me, her crystal-like blue eyes shimmering.

I pulled her out of her seat, out of the cafeteria, and out into the snow-filled field, around the back of the school. I led her to a tree, and we sat down under it. Her nose was slightly pink from the cold, and I pulled her into my lap, knowing fully well I couldn't warm her up.

"Hello..." She said again. Her sweet breath hit me like a tonn of bricks and I grinned childishly at her. This was the closest we'd been since I'd kissed her, just a few days before.

"Shall I compare thee to a Winter's day." I murmured, gently touching Wynter's nose with my own and quoting Shakespeare like a fool.

"I believe you just miss-quoted my favourite playwright, Mr. Cullen, how dare you?" She scolded me jokingly.

"Wynter, you shine like a snowflake, on a winter morn." I murmured in her ear. She shivered, and I held her closer.

"Playing with my name, how unoriginal." Wynter rolled her eyes but snuggled into my chest. The bell went, and she groaned.

"Off to Biology." Wynter sang, climbing out of my lap.

I frowned. We had blood typing.

"Actually, I'm ditching." I confessed. If I was in there... Surrounded by blood. _Wynter's _blood. Hell, I could kill her.

"What?" She cried.

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while." I grumbled, standing up. "You could always stay with me..." I trailed off, grabbing her hand.

"No. No way. My brother will kill me. He threw me into a wall the other day and I still have a bruise from that." Wynter said shaking her head.

"He what?" I growled.

"Me and Alice got back from shopping, and he threw me into the wall and answered the door, that he had promptly shut in Alice's little face." I pulled her into a hug before we went our seperate ways. In all truth, I was just staying in my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

I sat alone at mine and Edwards desk. I missed him, and we had been apart for all of ten minuets. Mr. Banner came into the room and all colour drained from my face when he announced we were doing blood typing. He grabbed a kid's hand and pricked his finger with a needle.

I rested my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

"Wynter, are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked.

"No." I muttered.

"Do you need to be excused?"

I nodded mutely. He got a kid - Mike, I think - to take me to the nurses office. Mike slung my arm around his shoulder and let me lean on him.

"Y'know, you literally weigh nothing." He commented, as we walked towards out of the class room.

"Whatever." I grumbled sarcastically, breathing deeply. I was starting to wish I had ditched with Edward. We got outside, and I sucked in the fresh, winter air. I pulled away from Mike, and sat down on the edge of the side walk.

"Please, just let me sit." I begged. He shrugged and leant against a wall. I put my head on the ground, getting snow in my already light hair.

"Wynter?" A different voice called. His voice. Mike tensed slightly and suddenly there was no ground below me. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Put me down." I moaned, still feeling kinda sick. I opened my eyes slightly and peeked up through my eyelashes, to see Edward Cullen cradling me against his chest, and staring down at me, concered.

"Let me guess... You don't like blood, right?" He acused. I nodded. "I'll take her from here, Mike. Go back to class."

Mike left without a word.

"Please put me down..." I moaned quietly.

"And have you fall over? No chance. Plus, I like carrying you like this." I blushed furiously. Edward moved swiftly towards the nurses office, a tight - though slightly worried - smile on his lips.

"Oh my!" I heard the nurse call, and I closed my eyes for a moment, before Edward rested me onto a bed in a small, green-walled room.

"Blood typing." Edward told the nurse smoothly.

"There is always one." She grumbled and got an icepack. She handed it to me and I put it against my forehead. She left at the sound of someone else coming through the door outside.

"I thought you were ditching." I said, looking up into Edward's topaz eyes. They were darker than usual.

"I was listening to CD's in my car."

"Oh..." I took the icepack from my forehead and dropped it on the bed. I put my face in my hands.

"Are you alright?" Edward's concerned voice asked. Why is he always worried?

"Yeah... Just embarassed." I muttered into my hands. He chuckled.

"I thought Mike had killed you. I got worried, so I made my way over, already thinking of how to murder him if he had." Edward told me solemnly. It was my turn to chuckle.

"I'm not that delicate, Cullen." I shot at him. He raised an eye brow.

"You seemed like it today. Come 'ere." His velvet voice purred, as he pulled me into a hug. We parted just before the nurse came in.

"Alright, sweetie. You can go if you like, I knowyou have gym next hour, so I got you a pass. Do you need one, Edward?" She asked, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on her face.

"No, my teacher won't mind." He replied. The nurse watched us leave, and Edward swung his arm around my shoulders. I ducked away and jogged over to my brothers blue truck.

"Hey!" Edward yelled. I started to open the truck door, when two, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. "What are you doing?" He asked, his mouth by my ear. I shivered.

"Waiting in my brothers truck..." I trailed off, as Edward started to carry me over to his Volvo. "Ok, what are _you_ doing?"

"Taking you home, so that you don't have to wait for your brother."

"What about your brothers and sisters?"

"They came in Rosalie's car." He shrugged, nodding at a red BMW.

"I can wait for my brother!" I told him, but he ignored me and opened his car door. He swung me into the car and closed the door on my protests.

"I win." Edward said with a smug smile, before starting the car.

"I am perfectly ok with staying in my brother's car." I grumbled. Edward just smiled.

We pulled up at my house in a matter of minuets, thanks to Edward's maniac driving. I got up, and jumped up the porch steps. I opened the door, but turned around.

"Do you, uh, wanna come in?" I asked awkwardly. Without work he climbed out and ran up to me. I smiled at his childish grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I finally got this up!**

**Review! **

**-INDIGO FATE**


	5. Stupid Brother O' Mine

**Oh My God! I'm SOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated. **

**Ok, here we go.**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

Wynter's house was small, and I couldn't help but notice that all the pictures in sight, were only of her brother, and who I guessed as her dad. I followed her up the stairs, where Wynter triped. I caught her round the waist, and she steadied her self before looking at me.

"Thanks..." Wynter muttered, blushing, her full lips slightly parted. Without thinking, I leant towards her. Our lips met, and my throat burned with thirst. But the burn was nothing compared to the love I felt for the small and delicate Wynter Grace. I pulled her closer to me, sitting down on the top step, her in my lap, never breaking the kiss. My tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she let me in and the kiss deepend.

Wynter pulled away, gasping for breath.

"No problem." I whispered, pecking her lips gently, before standing up and pulling her with me. "Which one is your room?" I wondered aloud, tapping my chin with one finger, and looking at the four doors that lined the upstairs hall way.

"This one." Wynter said, runing over to a baby-blue painted door. "And you are so not going in there." She crossed her arms over her chest, and leant against the door, glaring menancingly.

"Oh really?" I mused, walking over to her. I put my hands on either side of her small body, leaning down so that our faces were only inches apart.

"Really." She hummed, before reaching up on her tip toes to peck me on the lips. I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her again, rougher. We broke apart, and I pressed my forehead against her's.

"But, surely, boyfriends should be able to see their girlfriend's room."

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Did we skip something?" Wynter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right, sorry. Wynter Grace, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, slightly sarcastic.

"No." She teased.

"Why?" I whined. Wynter laughed.

"Because you... Damn I can't find a reason..." She muttered. "Fine, Edward Cullen, I will be your girlfriend."

I'm pretty sure my non-beating, undead heart just exploded with happiness. I held her close to me, in a tight embrace.

"... Can I see your room now?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Wynter groaned, and jumped down. She pulled a key out of her pocket, and opened the blue door.

"In."

"Why do you have a key..?"

"Are you forgetting I have a brother?" She asked. Ok, so that made sense.

Her room had three light blue walls, and one white one. She had white wooden furniture, blue sheets and a large mirror above a dresser. Alice would have a fit if she saw how small Wynter's wardrobe was. She had a small bed, which had a blue teddy bear on the pillow. Wynter blushed and knocked the bear off, kicking it under the bed.

"Hey, nothing better than an irritable grizzly." I joked. Her face got redder, and I glided over to her, pulling her into my lap and sitting down on her bed.

"I have a question." Wynter chirped.

"Ask away."

"Why are _you _interested in me? I'm boring, and amazingly unattractive."

"Do you have a mirror in this house? You're bloody beautiful." I told her, holding her tighter. She snorted but dropped the subject.

"Ok then, my turn. What are you wearing for the dance?" I asked.

"You mean you haven't seen it? Alice has been looking after my dress. Oh, and I'm not telling you." Damn! Alice had been shielding her thoughts since the shopping trip, and hidden the dress in with her own. Entering her closet was a death sentance.

"Just a clue?" I begged.

"It's red." Wynter grinned.

"Damn, your gonna look fine." I muttered. What the Hell? Thats the sort of thing Emmett would say. She giggled.

"Whatever." I kissed her nose, and we sat in comfortable silence, wrapped up in each others presence, until I heard a very destinctive truck turning the corner up the street. Wynter - being a human - didn't hear her brother's truck until it pulled up in the drive way. She jumped up, and ran to her window, a panicked look on her cute face.

"Wynter?"

"Shit. Shitity shit shit!" She cried - profanities didn't sound right coming for her delicate mouth. "Ugh, my brother's home!" Yup, I know, I heard him before you, I thought smugly.

"So..?" I trailed off. Wynter looked at me, slightly apologetic, and then she flinched when the door slammed shut.

"Can you climb out the window?" She whispered. I could, but I wasn't gonna leave her.

"No, I'm not leaving you." I growled. Tears pulled in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Wynter! Who's car is in the drive way?" Her brother thundered.

"Edward Cullen's." I shouted back, answering for her. Tom came in to the room, glaring at everything. I jumped up and made my way over to Wynter, wrapping my arm around her waist. She leant into my side.

"Oh really? Get out!" Tom growled.

"Tom!" Wynter cried.

"Shut it, Wynter." He growled. To my surprise, Wynter shied away, hiding behind me.

"Get out." He said, appearing less angry.

_Stupid, good-looking idiot. If he doesn't get out of my house, I'll kick him out. _Tom's thoughts snarled. I mentally chuckled. Like he could.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." I whispered to Wynter, kissing her softly, before leaving the room, Tom followed after me, and Wynter stayed in her room. I walked out of the house smirking, and Tom slammed the door behind me. I looked up at Wynter's window. She was leaning out, smiling at me. She blew me a kiss, before closing the window.

I climbed into my Volvo, and drove home, deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day (Day Before the dance)<strong>

**Wynter P.O.V**

My brother is such an ass hole.

He fucking took away my bloody phone.

I walked slowly to school, eventually walking through the gates.

"Hey Wynter!" Edward yelled, pulling me out of my distant daze.

"Oh - Hello." I smiled at him, and made my way over to where he and Alice leant against his Volvo. He pulled me closer and have me a peck on the lips. I beamed, and leant against him.

"I tried to call you last night." Alice declared, putting her hands on her tiny hips.

"My brother took away my phone because when he got back from school Edward was at my house." I scowled.

"Shit..." Edward muttered. "Sorry about that..."

"Whatever. I'll just break up with you..." I teased. He looked destraught. I giggled. "Joking."

"Nevermind... this," Alice started, gesturing at us. "We need a plan on how to get you to the dance. Is your brother going?"

"No, he's going to Seattle, meeting up with our cousins. I wasn't aloud to go." I answered.

"Good, we just have to get around your dad." I bit my lip.

"Actually, my dad's still in the hospital." I said quietly Stupid asshat decided to OD himself with his medication.

"Oh... Sorry... Listen, if you come to my house straight afer school, we can get ready together for the dance." Alice chirped. I nodded.

"Sure."

"I just can't wait to see Wynter in red..." Edward murmured, burying his face in my neck.

"You told him?" Alice cried.

"Just the colour..." I muttered. She looked at me sternly, and I giggled quietly.

"What will we do with you, Wynter Grace." Alice said, shaking her head.

"You know, I have a middle name." I said randomly.

"Really? What is it?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"I'm not telling you. It's embarrassing, and would only suit someone like Alice or Rosalie."

"Aw, c'mon. What is it?" Alice prodded.

I muttered something unknown.

"What?"

"Aphrodite." I whispered, more clearly.

"What... Like the greek Goddess of beauty?" Edward mused.

"Yeah... Thats why it'd suit Alice and Rosalie." I muttered. Edward snorted.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Alice asked skeptically.

"A pale-faced, blonde with a plain appearence and serious lack of curves."

"You know, your actually really pretty." She told me. I snorted.

"Bull shit." I shook my head. "Lets just go to class."

"See you in an hour, Wyn." Edward said, kissing my cheek.

"Wyn?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just thought I'd give you a nickname."

"Alright then, Eddie." I smirked, and walked off with Alice before he could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

**Edward P.O.V**

Wynter and Alice came into the cafeteria, Alice was smiling like and idiot, and Wynter looked tired. They walked over to where me, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were sitting.

"You alright, Wyn?" I asked, standing up and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm fine, just tired." She said with a yawn. "Does your sister ever stop talking to breath?"

"No." Emmett boomed. Wynter laughed, and I sat down, pulling her with me.

"I can easily sit on a seat, Eddie." She teased.

"Hey! How come she gets to call you Eddie?" Emmett cried. He was ignored.

"But why would you want to sit on a seat when I have a lap?" I asked. Wynter rolled her eyes and got up. "Hey!"

"Relax, I'm just getting my lunch." She said and danced off. I watched her.

"Whipped." Emmett coughed. I glared at him.

Lunch went surprisingly well. Rose was even warming up to Wynter, and Jasper liked her because Alice did. Emmett treated her like a little sister, and Wynter just loved everyone.

On the way to Biology, I had my arm securely around her small waist holding her close to me.

_Oh my God, I knew she hung out with__ the Cullens, but now she's actually dating Edward? _Came Jessica's annoying thoughts,

_Ha! She's not even that pretty. He could have a much better time with me! _Lauren mental screamed.I nearly vomited at that one. Lauren was just jelous.

_Damn, she's hot, I bet I can get her off Cullen. _A dark haired boy thought. I growled quietly, and Wynter looked up at me, confused. I smiled and kissed her hair, and we walked into our classroom. We sat down, and I still held Wynter's left hand possessively in my own. Half way through our teachers lecture, Jessica threw a note onto my desk. I opened it out of pure curiosity.

_Hey Eddie,_

_Seeing as you're dating now, how about you ditch the pale-faced trash and pick me up for the dance tomorrow?_

_Jessica x_

I was about to crush the paper into a thousand peices, when a small, delicate pale hand reached over and plucked it from my grip.

Wynter read the note, and tears pooled in her crystaline eyes. She glanced up at me, before hanging her head. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up. I kissed her gently, but pulled back quickly - and before the teacher gave us detention for PDA. Suddenly, Wynter got a mean glint in her eye.

"Hey, Jessica?" She called. Jessica turned her attention from Newton to Wynter.

"Yes, pale-face?" Jessica sneered. I swear, I nearly killed her right there and then.

"Next time you try to ask someone out, don't do it when their girlfriends right next to them." Wynter hissed, before scrunching the note into a ball and throwing it at Jessica. It hit her between the eyes, and I barked a laugh.

"Your gonna pay for that, bitch." Jessica snarled, before turning around to talk to someone else.

I silently moved my chair closer to Wynter - I had already done the work, and she was biting the end of her pencil, and glaring fiercely at her work sheet.

"Do you need some help?" I whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"No... Yes."

I chuckled. "Thought so."

* * *

><p><strong>I had NO idea how to end this.<strong>

**Whoop! Longest chapter so far!**

**Review! Please!  
><strong>

**- INDIGO FATE**


	6. Painfully Beautiful

**Hello people. I'm apologising in advance for all the mistakes I'm bound to make..****.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I feel special. :D **

**Ok, I do not own Twilight. (Mehh.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

I awoke at the sound of an enguine cutting outside my house. With a groan, I got out of my bed, and walked over to my window. There, Adonis leant against a silver Volvo.

"Hello Wynter." Edward called up. I grinned at him, and waved, before dashing over to my wardrobe. I just put on some white jeans, a blue high-necked sweater and a pear of light blue converse. I quickly washed my teeth, and combed my hair, tying it up in a high pony tail.

I grabbed my bag and dashed down stairs, I flung open the door, and Edward grinned at me.

"Hey, Eddie." I teased. He rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door.

"Get in, Wyn."

"Hey, that rhymed." I giggled, getting into his car.

"Are you high?" He asked jokingly.

"No, just happy to see my boyfriend." I murmured. Edward got in the drivers side and leant over to me, pressing his cold lips to mine. He pulled back, and I beamed at him.

"Looking forward to the dance?" Edward asked, as we started our drive to school.

"Of course. I've never been to anything like this before. Are _you _looking forward to it?"

"Only because you'll be there, with me." He said, flashing me a heart-stopping crooked smile.

"Alright, Mr. Shiny Volvo, lay off the charms, I might suffer a freaking heart attack when you flash that bloody smile of yours." I grumbled. Edward chuckled and we pulled into the school parking lot. We climbed out of the car and walked over to Edward's siblings.

"Wynter!" Alice shreaked, before she engulfed me in a hug.

"Um... Alice... Why?"

"Oh right, yeah. No reason. C'mon lets just... Go to class." She laughed. I nodded and followed the crazy pixie.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I watched as Alice towed Wynter away, and raised an eye brow at Jasper. He shrugged.

"I think Alice found a form of crack for vampires." Emmett joked. I chuckled and walked off to my first lesson.

Aparently, seeing as I have a girlfriend, I'm open for dating. About five girls (All Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory's friends, might I add) have approached me, asking me to 'Ditch the trash and pick me up at four', when none of them even compare to Wynter's inner and outter beauty.

When the bell signaled lunch, I went straight to Wynter and Alice's Art class. I waited outside, and the two came out, talking about something even I - with vampire hearing - couldn't catch onto.

"So, therefore the dress counters the - Oh hey Edward!" Alice chimed. Wynter breathed a sigh of relief, and then held up a finger.

"Alice... Stop talking." She breathed, before walking over to me and taking my hand.

"Wow, how much coffee did you have this morning?" I joked, and Alice laughed. Wynter raised an eyebrow, not getting the inside joke. I wonder what she'd do if she knew about vampires... If she ran... I don't know what might happen.

"You know, I've been asked out for the dance, twice today." Wynter said. I growled.

"By who?"

"Mike Newton, and this guy called Eric who I can't remember the last name of."

"What do you think Alice, should I rip off their heads, or gauge their eye balls out?" I asked skeptically.

"Jelousy, is a green eyed monster." Alice chirped. _Which is funny, seeing as when you were human, you had green eyes, _finished her thoughts. "Besides, it was really funny. I was there. Mike said 'Hey, hows 'bout we hook up at the dance',"

"So I said 'Fuck you'," Wynter joined in.

"And he said 'Anytime.'" Alice finished. The two of them disolved into giggles. I wasn't finding this funny. I held Wynter closer to me and she leaned into my chest. Where she belonged.

Far, far away from Mike Newton.

"And then, Wynter just slapped him. He did a little twirl before falling over. It was hilarious." My sister chirped. Ok... That was funny.

"But you have no reason to get jelous." Wynter said solemnly, standing on her toes and kissing my cheek. I grinned and kissed her back, on the lips.

"Ok... I'm going to go find Jasper... I can't watch this." I heard Alice walk off, and before we got out of hand, I pulled back from Wynter, who pouted. I rolled my eyes, and put my arm around her waist, finally going to the cafeteria.

After school, Alice, me and Wynter met up by my Volvo, and everyone else went home in Rosalie's BMW M3. As soon as we got back, Alice dragged Rose and Wynter upstairs to get ready.

Me, Emmett and Jasper decided to play Mortal Kombat on our Xbox instead.

After about ten minuets of Emmett beating the crap out of Jasper, we heard a loud bang, and Wynter shouting.

"Jesus Christ, Alice!" She cried. The three of us doubled over in laughter. After thirty-five minuets, Alice came dancing down the stairs, three bags in her small hands. She was wearing a black robe over whatever dress she had chosen.

"Your turn." Alice grinned evily, and we all groaned.

* * *

><p>An hour later, me and my brothers were waiting for our dates.<p>

I was wearing a dark red dress shirt with the top two buttons open, tuxedo trousers and jacket, and black shoes.

Emmett had the same shoes and bottoms as me, but he had a green shirt on, and no jacket.

Jasper had a purple shirt on, same bottoms and shoes, and is jacket over his arm.

I'm guessing we matched...

My suspicions were right, as soon the three girls came down the stairs.

Rosalie had on a dark green, very tight dress that reached the floor. There was a slit down the right side of the skirt, showing off her leg, and very high black heels. Her hair was down and straight.

Alice came down in a strapless purple dress, that just passed her knee, and purple ballet flats. Her black hair was in it's ussual spiky state.

My jaw hit the floor when I saw Wynter. She wore a fire truck red dress that reached her knee, and flared out slightly from the waist. The top was halter-neck and the bust was tight. Her shoes were strappy red high heels, and her white/blonde hair was curled into ringlets and pulled back off her beautiful face with a red ribbon. She was painfully georgeous.

"Well, you look positively dashing." Wynter said, walkin over to me with so much elegance, I was surprised it was possible in those heels. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I ignored the burn in the back of my throat.

"And you look dangerously beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I smiled slightly. I saw Esme smiling at us from the kitchen door way. I grinned at her. "Wynter, this is my mother, Esme." I said, taking Wynter's hand and pulling her over to Esme.

"Hello." Wynter said shyly, biting her bottom lip and holding out her hand.

"Hello, it's great to finally meet you." My 'mother' smiled kindly, shaking Wynter's hand.

"Edward, you and Wynter take your Volvo, me and Jasper will take my Porsche (**I'm sorry, but I can't spell it, so I guessd...**) and Em and Rose are taking the M3." Alice told us, as we walked into the garage. Wynter's eyes lit up when she saw all the cars. I chuckled and we climbed into my beloved Volvo.

"Let's go have fun!" I heard Emmett holla. All of us laughed as we sped off to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

The school hall had been decorated to look like a casino, and I grinned when I took in the smiling (And slightly giddy) faces of all the students that surrounded me. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into the crowd of dancers. We all jumped around and laughed, until' a slower song came on and I felt two strong, cold arms wrap around me.

"Will you dance with me?" Edward murmured in my ear. I leant back against him.

"Of course." I smiled, and he took my hand, spinning me around. Instead of alot of the other teenager - who were just hugging and swaying to the beat - I actually knew how to dance. I was shocked to find out Edward could, too.

I swear, it was like he was from a different time.

He dipped me so slow I nearly touched the floor, and my heart beat quickened slightly. Edward gave me smirk, as if to say he'd heard it.

After the dance we found a quieter part of the hall, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Y'know, your painfully georgous." Edward whispered. I blushed, and leant against him.

"Whatever. Your the one with about fifty girls drooling over you every twenty seconds." I told him. He kissed me and I melted against him.

"Wynter..." Edward started, looking slightly embarassed.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I... I love you." He stuttered. My eyes widened, and I froze. He loved me.

Edward Cullen loved me.

Do I love Edward Cullen?

I stared into his odd, golden eyes and I mentally nodded.

I loved Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

"I... I love you." I stuttered out. Wynter froze, and I suddenly felt very nervous. Her perfect, Sapphire eyes searched my face, and she looked like she was having a heated debate in her head. Then a smile broke out across her perfect face.

"I love you too." Wynter whispered, and kissed me again. I held her close to me, feeling nothing but love for the small and delicate girl I got to call mine. We pulled away, and we just stood there for a moment, staring into eachothers eyes, before the DJ changed the song. She Wolf, by Shakira came on. Wynter squealed.

"I love this song!" She cried. Oh great, she liked a fucking song about a Werewolf. Fantastic. Wynter grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. She sang along, and her voice... Damn, comparing it to an Angel's would be an insult to her.

"S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>S.O.S. she's in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<p>

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
>Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy<br>The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
>My body's craving, so feed the hungry<p>

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
>Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it<br>I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
>So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover<br>And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Open up and set her free<br>There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Let it out so it can breathe<p>

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
>It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way<br>Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
>The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student<p>

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
>And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later<br>Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
>But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy<p>

There's a she wolf in the closet  
>Open up and set her free<br>There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Let it out so it can breathe<p>

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>S.O.S. she's in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<p>

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>S.O.S. she's in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<p>

There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Let it out so it can breathe." The song ended, and I knew I was lucky to have Wynter in my arms. Hell, she made a song about a mutt sound amazing.<p>

The night ended, and I sighed. I drove Wynter home. Well, actually, I dropped her off around the corner, and then helped her climb threw her bedroom window.

"I love you." I told her, pecking her lips.

"I love you too. Good night." Wynter replied, and I grinned from ear-to-ear.

Yes, it was a very good night.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own She Wolf, by Shakira, heh.<strong>

**Ok, next chapter should be up soon.**

**Review!**

**-INDIGO FATE**


	7. Blood

**Hello people. I'm cold and bored, so I thought I'd try and write something. **

**I don't own Twilight; **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

I pulled off my dress, and folded it up, hiding it under my bed. I pulled on an old, faded Paramore band T, and a pare of baggy black sweats, kicked off my heels and put them in the back of my wardrobe. I straightened the curls out of my hair, and washed my make-up off of my face. I quietly went downstairs, and poored myself a glass of water. I stood, staring out the window at the quiet, blacks sky for a moment, before turning around, to come face-to-face with my brother.

"Hello." I said quietly, downing the rest of my drink.

"Where were you?" Tom demanded. Shit...

"Studying in my room." I lied.

"Oh really, because I checked - you weren't there." He crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the door frame.

"I must have been in the bathroom." I shrugged.

"Then why did I see you leaving the dance with Cullen?" Tom asked. Shit, how the Hell did he know?

"I thought you went to Seattle?" I sighed, giving up. I was promptly ignored.

"What were you thinking?" Tom roared.

"I was thinking, that maybe I could have a life! I could have friends! A boyfriend who loves me!" I cried, my eyes tearing up.

"He doesn't love you, he just wants to get in your pants." He sneered. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"No, because Edward isn't like that!" I screamed. Tom walked up to me and slammed me back into the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm older than you, you give me respect!" He hissed. I let out a small sob.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. He slapped me across the face.

"Get out! Get out of this house, now!" Tom shouted. I quickly sprinted up stairs, grabbed my coat and phone, before running out of the back door - into the woods. I ran, and ran, soon getting lost in the thick cover of the trees. I looked around, eyes wide. I was lost. Shit. I tripped, and fell against a tree, giving up. I curled up into a ball, as sobs racked my body. Tears poored from my eyes as I clutched my coat around myself. I don't know how long I lay there, shivering, but I heard a hostile snarl. I looked up, and screamed.

A huge, black wolf-like creature was standing on it's hind legs. It's eyes glowed a dangerous red, and it's huge teeth gleamed, wet with saliva. It stood still, its dark fur blending into the the dark forest around us, and I shakily climbed into my feet. I picked up a rock, and threw it to the left. It's head snapped towards the rock and I started to run.

It wasn't fooled.

The wolf lunged at me, gaining my speed after only to strides. It's teeth sunk into my shoulder and I screamed, falling forward. It's dagger-like claws tore into my flesh and I cried out one last time, before falling unconscious.

I could've sworn the last thing I saw was Edward's golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

Alice came running into the music room, where I was playing on my piano.

"Edward" She screamed. "I had a vision about Wynter!"

"What?" I swear, if her brother hurt her...

"She's dying, Edward!" Alice cried, before replaying the vision.

_Wynter ran out of her house barefoot, tears streaming down her face. She ran straight into the woods, getting lost quickly. She fell and curled up into a ball, crying to herself. A large, black, tall creature that resembled a wolf apeared, snarling. _

_It's eyes shone a demonotic red. _

_Wynter tried to trick the creature, and then ran, but it caught up to her with two strong leaps. It's teeth dug into her shoulder, and she screamed as blood poored from the wound. _

I pulled out of Alice's mind, and growled.

"I'll bring her here, make sure Jasper isn't here, he might not be able to handle the blood." I ordered, already running for the door.

"Edward! Be careful!" Alice cried, her eyes wet with tears she couldn't shed.

I ran into the trees, searching for Wynter's scent. I finally caught it, and started to sprint as fast as I could. I found the small clearing where she lay, and my eyes turned black when the smell of her blood hit me like a brick wall.

My throat burned, and I had to stop breathing.

The creature from Alice's vision was bent over her wrecked form, sniffing at Wynter's body. I snarled, at it looked up at me. It yelped once before running off.

I rushed to Wynter's side. "Wynter, love, can you hear me?" I begged, turning her over. Her eyes were closed, and her bloody lips slightly parted. I picked her up, my undead heart shattering at the sight of her, and ran back to the house.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, rushing through the door. I kicked the door shut and he and Esme came out into the hall. Esme looked at Wynter and put a hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" She cried.

"She was attacked." I explained."What by?" Carlisle asked, in Doctor Mode, as he took her from my arms and into his.

"I don't know. It looked like a wolf... But much larger, and it stood on it's hind legs." I told him. He looked at me, puzzled, before he ran off into his study. I ran straight after him, not wanting to leave Wynter's side. He put her down in a cot, by some medical equipment he kept here. She was barely breathing. Carlisle quickly checked her over, before looking up at me, his eyes sad.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"The bite is changing her blood. If," He sighed, "If we counter it, with vampire venom, she will live, but... I don't know what as."

"So, we have to change her?" I choked out. I didn't want to be responisble for the damnation of Wynter's pure soul.

"Yes." Carlisle whispered. I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"I'll just... Do it." I gave in, opening my eyes and staring at Carlisle. He looked me straight in the eyes and nodded stiffly.

"You _can do this_." He insisted. I lowered my lips to Wynters neck, and bit down hard. A small sob racked her body, and I fought the urge to drain her dry. I pulled back after a couple of seconds, and I ran, not being able to be around that much blood.

I heard one blood-curdling scream as I ran off into the forest for a second time.

Maybe I'll find a mountin lion.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... I'm so sorry that this is so short!<strong>

**Please, please, please review!**

**I'm begging. **

**-INDIGO Fate**


	8. Werepire

**Hello people. **

**I don't own Twilight; Sadly. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later <strong>

**Edward P.O.V**

Wynter's heart beat was quick - but it wouldn't stop.

She was silent - unmoving.

She looked dead - but she was burning up.

All of her injuries had healed, and her face had changed. As stunning as she was as a human, now she was even better. Her skin was flawless, and her lips were fuller, her eyes - even when closed - looked bigger.

We had done some researched, checking her blood. The thing that had caused this, was a lycan - a type of werewolf. With just a single bite, and/or scratch, they can turn a human into one of their kind. I countered the change, by biting her myself.

So, now Wynter was turning into a hybrid.

Half vampire, half werewolf.

The worrying thing, it was a full moon tonight, and Wynter still hadn't woken up.

I sat, my head resting on top of my pale hands, staring at the sleeping beauty laying before me. Then, her hand twitched - just as the moon broke through the clouds. A howl sounded out from the forest, and then Wynter screamed - her back arching up. Her eyes snapped open, an instead of the shocking red of a newborn, they were a sparkling silver.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. He was coming through the door a moment later. Wynter's mouth was open, and all four of her canine teeth - top and bottom - had formed fangs. Her finger nails were more like claws.

She continued to scream and thrash around, and Carlisle held her down. I put my hand against her cheek, and it seemed to trigger something - like recognition. She stopped moving, stopped screaming, her eyes closed and her body relaxed, as Wynter leant into my touch. I smiled, and slowly her eyes opened.

"Edward..." Wynter breathed. Her eyes dimmed, to a light grey instead of silver. She flung her arms around my neck, and buried her face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to me. I pushed her back down, so that she was laying on her back in the cot.

"Wynter... I'd like to make some tests, then we'll explain everything." Carlisle soothed. Wynter nodded.

"Sure... But... Can Edward stay?" She asked timidly. I grinned from ear-to-ear. She wanted me to stay with her.

"Of course he can." Carlisle agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

**Wynter P.O.V**

"So... Wait. You are all... Vampires?" I finished in a whisper, staring from Esme, Carlisle and Edward. I was in the Cullen house, sitting down stairs in the family room. Everyone was here, and they had just explained what happened.

Vampires... Werewolves... And I was both.

A Werepire.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Yes... We are." Carlisle nodded.

"Holy crap..." I muttered.

"Oh, and you know how, we're all really pale and, well, good looking?" Alice chirped, and I nodded hesitantly. "It's because of what we are, here." She threw a hand-held mirror at me, and (before I had even saw it fly through the air) my hand snapped out automatically and I caught it between two fingers.

I blinked. "Ok then..." I opened the mirror, and didn't recognoise the person staring back at me. They had similar features to me, sure, but they were way too beautiful. I opened my mouth to say something, but a shaken laugh was all that came out. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

"I thought you were just as beautiful before." He mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Flattery will get you no where, Eddie-boy." I teased. It was his turn to roll his eyes. Then something dawned on me. "What am I gonna do? I can't go home looking like this, and my brother kicked me out last night when he found out I'd been to the dance."

"Well... Edward, do you want to tell her?" Esme proposed, nodding at Edward. He nodded.

"Wynter, we're moving to a small town in the middle of England, and we want you to come with us. You can't really stay here - you've changed to much. Will you come with me?" He asked, staring into my eyes. I smiled.

"If I wouldn't be a pain..." I started, but Esme interupted.

"You wouldn't be, dear. Your part of the family, we all love you. We can help you too, Carlisle did some tests on your blood while you were... Changing. The wolf blood in your system will cause you to shift whenever your heart beat speeds up. We want to help your self control." She explained. I nodded.

"Youl know, your taking this pretty well, Wyn." Emmett boomed, using Edward's nickname for me.

"Well... I... uh... Kinda knew about lycans. My cousin told me alot of the legends, told me we're decendents of them. I never really took him seriously, mind." I told them quietly.

"That could explain why that big one attacked you." Pointed out Alice. I nodded.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "I guess it was one of the Alpha's my cousin used to tell me about." I said. Then I blinked, and inhaled a unneeded deep breath. "Wow, this is really happening..." Edward pulled me into his lap.

"Well, now we can spend a lot more time together." He joked, and I laughed.

"Wynter, you know Jasper and me pose as the Hale twins?" Rosalie said, speaking up for the first time. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, seeing as now that you've changed, we look a bit more alike... So, if you decide to come with us. Would you want to be our little sister?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess. It's not everyday I get someone who wants to be my sibling." I admitted, thinking about my brother. The last thing he did was slap me around the face and tell me to get out.

"What do you mean, dear, I thought you had a brother?" Esme asked.

"I did. The last thing he did was slap me around the face and scream at me to get out of the house, thats why I was in the woods in the first place." I explained quietly. Edward growled, and held me tighter to him. Rosalie looked at me, like she understood.

"You know, he was an asshat about you in his head to." He said.

"In his head?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right, I forgot to say. I can read minds. Well, every mind except yours."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked. He laughed.

"Tell a girl you can hear voices in your head, and she thinks she's strange because you can't read hers. Classic." Edward joked. I elbowed him, forgetting that I was stronger.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. I smiled smugly, rolling my eyes.

"_Anyway_, I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can sense and change the emotions of people around him." Edward continued.

"And, with the exceptions of powers like Alice and Jaspers, we think you'd be uneffected by a few others." Carlisle said.

"So... Like a mental shield?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow. This is crazy..."

"Yes, yes it is." Alice chimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter.<strong>

**I wasn't sure on how to write it...**

**Review! Pleeeaasssseeee!**

**Critism appreciated.**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	9. New School, New Idiots

**Hello people. **

**I don't own Twilight; Sadly. **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes I'll obviously make.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Wynter P.O.V**

I pulled away from Edward, and he frowned, trying to pull me closer. Unlike him, I still needed to breath after a certain amount of time.

Today was the day we were leaving Forks, Washington, for the rainy, even smaller town of Bedworth, in England. (**Actually is a place in the middle of England!**) I jumped out of his lap and walked over to the mirror. We were sat in Edward's now empty room. I tied up my hair, and checked my outfit. I was wearing white skinny jeans, blue high heels and a blue blouse. I smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful. You _always_, look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes, and turned around. I gave him a peck on the lips, before skipping off. I tripped at the bottom of the stairs, and Edward ran out and caught me.

"How on _earth _are you more clumsy now than you were as a human?" Emmett boomed, laughing as he walked passed us.

"Shut up, Emmett." I grumbled. He only laughed more and walked into the garage. Me and Edward followed quietly, holding hands.

This was the first time I had left the house - apart from hunting, that is - because ever since I had... Changed, I couldn't be seen in public, in Forks, anyway. Aparently, my brother was upset about my 'dissapearence' but I somehow doubt it. It was his fault in the first place.

"C'mon you two lovebirds. Lets go annoy England!" Alice cried as she ran passed us.

We climbed into the back of Emmett's jeap with him and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were riding in Carlisle's Merc, as Rose's M3, Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo had already been shipped over to England. The ride was fun, and Emmett sang along loudly to some pop song on the radio. Me and Rosalie both whacked him around the head at the same time, like we had been silently comunicating.

At the airport, we got stared at. A lot. Luckily, I couldn't blush anymore.

We boarded our plane, and I sat between Edward and a _really _geeky looking boy.

"So, how old are you?" The boy asked. I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"Seventeen." I told him. God, don't try to flirt with me, please!

"Me too, I'm Lee, by the way." He introduced himself.

"I'm Wynter." I told him, forcing a smile.

"So, want to hook up sometime?" Lee asked lamely. Edward leant forward to look at him.

"Hey, I'm Edward. Wynter's boyfriend." He said casually. Lee gulped and sat back in his chair. I laughed quietly, kissing Edward on the cheek.

"So, can I get you anything?" A slutty, fake blonde asked, as she pushed a cart up to us. The cart was full drinks and various types of junk food. I guess she's an air hostess. Go figure.

She looked at Edward, batting her eyelashes. I turned to Edward, with a smile on my face.

"Do you want anything, babe?" I asked, leaning forward. Edward quickly caught onto my plan and grinned.

"Nothing but you." He replied. I had to bite my lip from laughing, and I could see Alice and Jasper watching us, laughing silently. The blonde pulled her blue uniform jacket lower, showing off more cleavage. I leant forward and kissed Edward on the lips, and he instantly started to kiss me back. When we pulled back, the air hostess was openly glaring at me.

"Well, have a nice flight." She spat at me before giving Edward a 'seductive' look and clearing off. As soon as she was gone, I burst into a fit of laughter.

Your probably wondering, why I'm on a plane if I'm still a 'newborn'. Well, as a Werepire (Half vampire, half werewolf) I can go months without hunting, and I have pretty good control. And, there's something about Edward's presence that stops me from shifting when my heartbeat gets to fast, and calms my thirst.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and we spent the rest of the flight in comfortable silence.

We finally got off, and called for a cab.

"I sware I nearly ripped that air hostess's head off." Rosalie growled.

"You should of seen what Wynter and Edward did. She was so jelous it hilarious." Alice piped in. I laughed.

"She was so fake, you could _see_ the fake tan peeling off of her." I remarked.

"Hey come on, don't bitch. She had nice..." Emmett trailed off when Rosalie looked at him. "Teeth." He finished in a squeak, causing us to burst out in laughter. Two cabs finally arrived, just as it started to rain. Us girls climbed into the first one, and I sat between Esme and Alice. The boys got in the other car. Esme gave the cabbie the adress, and we started on our way to the new house.

"Was that geeky kid hitting on you?" Alice asked me. I smirked.

"I think he tried. But Edward scared him off. He didn't speak to me again after Edward spoke up."

"Lesson One: Edward gets _very _jelous, and very protective." Rosalie warned. I laughed, and stared out the rain-stained window. We finally pulled onto a tree-lined off road. I later figured out that the road was our knew drive way.

The new house was huge, and the whole east side was windows. It was mordern, all sharp angles, and had a small porch area. I could tell we weren't in the town, but just outside of it. That was the point. Everyone except for me bloody sparkled in the sun. We climbed out, after Esme paid the driver, and he left. The boys caught up to us, and each one went to their mates.

"So, have you been to England before, Wynter?" Edward asked.

"The first time I went on a plane, was when I moved from New York to Forks." I told him. He barked a laugh.

"So, how many times have you been to England?" I knew he had been before, it would be useless asking.

"Three times before." Edward said, before he pecked my on the lips and we went inside.

The whole house was spacious and modern - even the kitchen, that none of us would use - and mostly white. One of the walls in the family room had a huge plasma TV and the rest of it was just shelvess lined with DVDs. I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked upstairs.

Each of the doors had ours names on them, we passed 'Esme & Carlisle', 'Alice & Jasper', 'Rosalie & Emmett' and finally found our own. Edward pushed open the door, and held it for me to walk in. My jaw hit the floor.

Three of the walls were painted white with black and blue spirals - the east wall was just windows. A large bed (That was amazingly pointless, seeing as if I do actually fall asleep, it will be for about an hour) that had a pile of black and blue cushions. The floor was a soft black carpet, with a small blue rug right by the door. There was a big bookcase, that had a lot of classics on there against the south wall, and an identical one on the otherside lined with CDs. I opened a door, that led into a huge wardrobe. All of our clothes were already in there. The next door led into a stylish, black and white bathroom. I walked back into the main bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed.

"Tired, love?" Edward asked. I looked at him, and rolled my eyes.

"No, this bed is just too comfortable."

"Mind if I join you?" He said, gliding over to me. I would've blushed if I were able too, and I just nodded mutely. Edward lay next to me, and attacked my lips with his.

So far, England was great.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

We pulled up into the school parking lot. The school was called Nicholas Chamberlaine, or 'Nico' for short.

And me, Wynter and Alice had to wear uniforms.

I wore a burgundy school jumper that had a yellow stripe on the left side, a white polo shirt underneith , and black trousers with black shoes.

The girls both had very short skirts on. Wynter had a on a thick black belt, the same white polo, and black high heels and her jumper was hanging over her arm. Alice had on a smaller belt, red heels, and her jumper tied around her waist.

Rose, Jasper and Emmett we're in posing sixth formers, and therefore didn't have to wear uniform. We were starting off our time there as sixteen, whilst my older looking siblings started at seventeen - that way we could stay longer.

And it also meant that I couldn't drive us until' next year - stupid law in England, we can't drive until' we're seventeen.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Wynter insisted, as she grabbed my arm and we climbed out of Rosalie's car. Everyone turned to look.

_Oh God, look at the blonde girls, there fit as fuck! _

_This must be the American kids. God, that smaller blonde looks hot!_

_Jeesh, those boys are good-looking!_

_I bet there related..._

_Ha! I bet I'll have at least one of them in bed my the end of the month - I'll try for the blonde in year 10._

I growled at the thoughts that floated to my mind from the other students.

"C'mon, lets get our timetable." Alice said, grabbing Wynter's arm and pulling her towards the office. Me and Jasper followed silently, as Rose and Em walked in another direction. An older-looking lady handed us our timetables, and I soon realised we didn't have lockers, and had to carry our stuff around all day. I scanned the paper, checking what lessons I had today.

_Tutor. Maths - E17 Mr Vorah. P.E - GY3 Mr Torch. Break. Tutor - W09 Miss Lee. Lunch. English - E28 Mrs Yate. Geography - W20 Mr Fischer. _

I frowned. It was a lot differed. I peered over Wynter's shoulder, and I grinned when I saw she had the same lessons as me, apart from P.E. but, she had that with Alice. The bell went, and we headed off to tutor, which I guess is like homeroom. Alice went off somewhere else, and me Wynter made our way slowly to W09. I grimaced.

"Hey, maybe we'll have a good time, be optimistic." Wynter sang, staring up at me. I smiled down at her, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called. We stepped into the class room, and everyone was once again, gawking at my girlfriend. The teacher was a young woman, with short, dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. The room was just build up of desks with computers on them. I guess it was an ICT classroom.

"Hello." Me and Wynter said together.

"Ah, you must be the new kids, Wynter Hale and Edward Cullen, right?" We nodded. "Ok, well class. These are the new students, their from America. Why don't you two take a seat at the back?" She asked. We sat down, Wynter was next a tall, blonde boy with tanned skin, and I sat next to her and a small red-headed girl.

_Shit, I'm lucky, I get to sit next to this babe! _Thought the blonde boy. I nearly ripped his face off.

"Hey, I'm William. Call me Will." He said, smiling at Wynter.

"Hello. I'm Wynter." She replied with a smile. Why is she so nice? Can't she just ignore him?

"Hi there. I'm Cassie." The red-head said to me with a timid smile.

"Edward." I said with a nod. I liked her, she had no intentions of flirting with me, just being friendly. I couldn't say the same thing _Will._

"So, do you need someone to, show you around?" He asked Wynter suggestively, with a look that was suposed to be seductive. Wynter's eyebrows shot up, and she sent me a pleading look.

"Hey, names Edward. What were saying about showing us around?" I asked, putting my arm around _my _girlfriend's shoulders. Will glared at me.

"Not you, retard, the pretty lady." He shot back. Wynter glared at him, and then turned around to face me.

"Ignore him." She whispered to me sternly. I nodded and we turned our attention to the teacher.

By lunch, I had already been approached by fifteen girls, wanting to 'help me around the school', and I was bored. Me and my brothers were sat in the cafeteria, waiting for the girls. Alice and Rosalie strutted in, attracting the attention of every male in the room - even the teachers - and I started to worry about Wynter. Suddenly, I heard her distinctive, slow beating heart start to speed up, which meant someone was making her angry, and I had to go calm her down before she did something she'd regret. I stood up just as she came in, her eyes flashing silver, and Will following her.

"Oh c'mon, babe - You know you want me." He was saying.

"No, actually I don't. Piss off." Wynter growled, her hands clenching into fists. Crap.

"Your a terrible person!" Will shouted, walking away.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night!" Wynter shot back sarcastically, rushing over to us. She dropped into the seat next to me, and slammed her forehead down onto the table. She was shaking, and breathing deeply, her heart beat furiously fast. I exchanged a worried look with my siblings, before sitting down and wrapping my arms around Wynter. She looked at me, her eyes still shining, and smiled slightly.

"What did he do?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind West Block. He tried to kiss me, and I slapped him, so then he pushed me back against the wall, trapping me. I pushed him away and ran here, but he followed, shouting stuff at me." She whispered. I glanced up at my family. Rosalie looked murderous, Emmett looked dangerous, Jasper looked shocked, and Alice was silently fuming.

"I'm gonna kill him." I growled. Wynter shook her head, and just hugged me. I stroked her back and kissed her hair.

Great, in three and a half hours, I already have a vendetta against someone.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know what to write...<strong>

**I think I need help.**

**Review! Please!**

**-INDIGO FATE**


	10. Emmett's A Moron

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight, and I apologize for all mistakes I'm bound to make.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

Wynter stayed pretty quiet after lunch, and she hovered closer to me than usual. I really didn't mind, but I was worried. We walked to Geography, and I had my arm around her waist, as she leant into me, a small smile on her lips. A lot of boys glared at me, and I smirked, and pulled my angel closer. As soon as walked into the class room, I was hit with all the minds - except for Wynter's, and another woman who sitting near the back. My eyes zoned in on her. She was too old to be a student, and her skin was tanned, her hair short and black. She was looking straight at Wynter, almost glaring.

"Hey, don't look, but there is a woman staring at you. I can't read her mind." I whispered to her. To humans, they wouldn't of even seen my lips move, let alone hear what I said. Wynter looked at me, her eyes wide. She grabbed my hand and we headed for two seats at the back. The woman was staring at us from the corner of her eye. I noticed my mistake when I realised Wynter and her were only two seats apart. I was about to suggest we move, but the teacher came in. Stupid sadistic idiot.

"Good afternoon, class. As you are probably aware, we have two knew students in our class, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Wynter Aphrodite Grace Hale." There were a few snickers at Wynter's name, and she looked down, embarassed, " We also have Miss Cacciatore here, watching you. Behave." He finished, with a glare towards a couple of kids nearer the front. Miss Cacciatore had her eyes constantly looking at Wynter and I, looking suspicious. Wynter picked up on this too, and her heart beat quickened. I grabbed her hand, and caressed it with my thumb, Cacciatore's eyes zoned in on our entwined hands, and her eyes narrowed before she looked away.

When the bell eventually sounded, I leapt up, pulling Wynter with me. She let out a surprised yelp as I practically dragged her out the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyebrows high, as I pulled her down the hall.

"Geting away from Cacciatore." I answered. Wynter nodded, understanding. We made our way quickly to the car, and waited for everyone else. I was about to kiss Wynter, when Emmett's booming laughter sounded, and we both looked away.

"Emmett, your a son of a bitch." Wynter grumbled, as we climbed into the car. On the way back, Emmett was singing along loudly to a shitty song that was way to high for him. We eventually made it back, and parked in the garage. I helped Wynter out, and leant down to kiss her, but she pulled away. I tried not to look wounded.

"Ohh, Eddie, I think Wynter's moving on. Will finally made an impression?" Emmett boomed. Wynter threw him a venomous look before stomping off into the house. I glared at Emmett, and took off after her.

"Whats going on?" Esme called, looking up as we marched passed her.

"Emmett." I growled, turning to look at him as he came out of the garage.

"Hey! I didn't know it was gonna set her off!" He cried in defence.

I heard a slight 'woosh!' and turned around to find that Wynter had ran upstairs. Her heart was reaching violent speed, and I ran up after her. She had her head stuck out the window, her hands on the window frame. I quickly realised she had started to shift, and her claw-like nails had dug into the wood. Her eyes were a shimmering, ghostly silver.

"Wynter..?" I whispered, inching closer to her. Her head snapped around to look at me, before she snarled and leapt out the window, running off into the cover of the trees. I stood there for a minuet, then growled, running downstairs and tackling Emmett. We wrestled for a bit, until Jasper and Esme tried to pull us apart.

"Where is Wynter?" Esme asked, concerned.

"This asshat made her angry." I snarled. "She shifted, and ran off."

"What did you do?" Esme turned her attention to Emmett.

"Wynter nearly got raped at school, and Emmett decided to make a joke." Alice explained. Esme stared at her son incrediously.

"Why would you do that?"

"It was a joke! Edward tried to kiss her, she moved away, and I couldn't let the chance slip to annoy Eddie." He finished quietly. I was about to shout at him, call him a moron, something, but Alice was sucked into a vision. I dove into her head quickly.

_A pain induced howl sounded out, just as Wynter was shot threw the arm by an arrow, pinning her to a tree. In an instant, a dark-haired boy was next to her, pulling out the arrow, and diving behind cover with her, just as lights swept the area._

_"They were here." A male voice called._

_"Yeah, and I have an idea who it might be." A familiar, female voice muttered. Just as I was about to see her face, the vision ended._

Me and Alice shared looks of horror, before we both bolted from the house. I was hit with a sense of deja vu. This was just like the night Wynter was turned.

We rushed through the trees, and we heard the blood-curdling howl of pain. I winced, and we finally came across where Wynter was nailed to the tree. As in the vision, a dark-haired boy pulled out the arrow, and dived for cover. I leapt down, behind him. He jumped and turned around to look at me. He crouched, slightly defensive, before Wynter practically leapt into my arms - and I was thankful for her scent not being as apealing as it was as a human. I held her close, and Alice dropped down next to me, just as beam of light swept over our heads.

"They were here!" The male called.

"Yeah, I have an idea of who it might be." I was tempted to look up and see who it was, but if I did that, I might blow our cover. Blowing our cover didn't sound like a good move right now. As soon as they moved on, Wynter raised her head to look at me. Her eyes were back to their beautiful grey.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry, it was Emmett's fault." I reassured her, before looking up at the boy. "Who and what are you?" I asked. His scent was like Wynter's but a Hell of a lot stronger.

"Micheal Wolff, Werewolf from birth. Your a Cold One. What on Earth is _she?" _He nodded at Wynter. I looked at her, then shrugged, before lookig back at Micheal.

"Both." I answered plainly. His mouth fell open.

"Shit, how did that happen? Wait, I don't think I want to know." He finished quickly. I looked down to see that Wynter had actually fell asleep on my shoulder. It was adorable, and rare to find her sleeping. I loved it.

"Who were they?" Alice asked, meaning the people who had come searching for us.

"Hunters."

"Why did they shoot my Wynter?" I demanded. He raised an eyebrow at the 'my Wynter' remark, but didn't comment on it.

"They think she is a full Werewolf. Damn, I bet they'd kill her for just being half. They're all bitches if you ask me." Micheal shrugged. My eyes widened, and I glanced at Alice.

"Well, I can see them in my visions, so it isn't like they'll get her without us knowing." She told me.

"Visions? Shit, you've got powers, right?" Micheal grumbled.

"Mind reader." I said smugly.

"Future seer." Alice grinned.

"What about her?" Micheal nodded at Wynter's sleeping form.

"We're not really sure, but we do know that I can't read her mind. Like a mental shield - wait, why the fuck am I telling you this?" I exclaimed.

"Because I can help? No, actually I can't. I'm pretty useless, but I did save your girlfriends life." He reasoned. I blinked. Was he high or something?

"You know, we should get back - everyone is going crazy back home." Alice chirped.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'll see you around, Micheal."

"Sure will." He grinned, before running off.

Why did England have just as much drama as Forks?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its so short. I've gone back to school, so I have homework to do and I don't have as much time to write.<strong>

**I also have awful writers block.**

**Review, please! *Puppy dog face.***

**- INDIGO FATE**


	11. Sicky Vicky

**Ok, next chapter. I'm awfully sorry about not updating - I've been working on my other stories...**

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

The weeks dragged by, and it was soon the full moon. All day, Wynter had been easily angered, which meant I couldn't leave her side - something about me always calmed her down. We sat in Geography, at the back, Wynter's hand in mine.

"Wynter Hale, what is the estimated population of Italy?" Our teacher fired. Wynter's eyes widened. It was true - all of the teachers picked on her, because everyone else in our family had corrected them constantly, because we probably liverd through the events in question. Wynter, didn't have that advantage. To my suprise she answered quickly.

"57.3 Million, sir." She said. The teacher blinked.

"Correct..." He shook his head, and continued to shoot questions at students. I raised an eyebrow at Wynter.

"Alice warned me. I did some extra revising, incase I got angry when he was gonna mock me." I nodded.

"So you cheated." I summaried.

"No! I just had a little advantage." She said in defence.

"You cheated."

"I did not!" Wynter was getting irritated now, and I chuckled, before bringing her hand to my lips a kissing it. She pulled her hand back, glaring jokingly. I chuckled, and returned my attention to the teacher - Well, not after glaring at a kid for gawking at Wynter.

"Sure..."

After school, we got home quickly, and we all headed up to our rooms. Wynter danced over to our bookcase, and reached out to pick up Wuthering Heights. I flashed over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nuzzled her neck. She froze, and I left a trail of kisses across her perfect jaw.

"Edward..." She moaned. "Stop, before something bad happens..." I span her around, and crushed my lips to hers. Instead of resisting, this time her lips moved against mine, and I pushed her back against the wall. Her hands were knotted in my hair, and my hands were at her hips, holding her to the wall. I soon realised it was getting dark, and I pulled away. Wynter panted and smiled shakily at me. I looked towards the window, to see the full moon break through the clouds. I looked at Wynter, to see her staring at it like it was the only thing that mattered. Her eyes shone silver in the moonlight.

"Shit." Was all I had time to say before she screamed. She dropped forward, her eyes getting brighter. I knelt by her side as a sickening snapping noise came from her back, and our family rushed in. I wrapped my arms around her, as she started to shift. Me and Emmett restrained her as she thrashed around, snarling. Growls sounded out from the forest, and Wynter let out a strangled howl before dropping to the floor, limp.

"I swear... This isn't getting any easier." She muttered. I pulled her into my chest, chuckling.

"I don't know whats worse, the fact that you thought it would, or that it was the thing you said afterwards..." Despite the situation, Wynter still flipped Emmett the bird. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me.

Carlisle ran a few tests on Wynter - after all, the whole moon situation was puzzling.

But, he came up with nothing, apart from the fact that Wynter's bones break whenever she shifts, which causes the snapping sound.

I had a new found hatred for Wynter's brother - if he hadn't cast her away after the school dance, she wouldn't have to through all this.

_But, you wouldn't be able to kiss her you did before._ A selfish voice chimed in the back of my mind. Alright, so I am kind of greatful...

Damn, stupid self-centered me!

* * *

><p>The next day passed pretty quickly, after all, we didn't have to deal with an easily-angered Werepire 247. I was leaving my Art class, which I sadly didn't have Wynter, and started walking down the street, when I heard a van screech onto the school campus. Alice ran over to me, wide-eyed, and we both turned to look as the van swerved, stopping beside where Wynter was walking. She yelped and started to run, when two muscular men grabbed her and practically threw her into the van. By then, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had joined us, and we took off towards the van, and I looked around.

No one else had saw. No one had noticed.

I growled, mentally cursing the foolishly unobservent mortals as we ran at a fast human pace. By the time we had gotten out of the school gates, though, the van was out of sight.

Fucking Hell!

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

I was thrown into the van, and I landed with a thud. I shook my head, and ran for the doors at the back. Just before I reached it, they slammed shut in my face, and I smacked into them.

"Now now, down dog." A voice cooed from behind me. I ignored the 'dog' remark and span. A red-headed woman who was sat in the front of the van had twisted round to face me. She wore a necklace around her neck that was strangely familiar. Then I remembered - Miss Cacciatore.

"Your a Cacciatore." I growled. I was suprised by my own courage.

"Oh, please, call me Victoria." She grinned fearlessly, and nodded to the driver, who sped up.

Dammit!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short - Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Hehe, had to get Sicky Vicky in there somehow!**

**Review, please!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	12. NeverEnding River

**Ok, so, the next chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S Sorry for not updating, I had terrible writers block, and kind of forgot. Hate me, all you want. I'm awfully sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

I bit my lip against the howl of pain as the car jostled me forward, my hands pulling on the metal chains. Something I hadn't quite realised until now -

Silver. Freaking. Hurts.

It burnt at my skin and if I moved, it sent a spasm of pain down my spine.

The car swerved to halt, and I cried out in agony.

"Down dog," Victoria whispered, "Get her inside!" She then yelled, to someone I couldn't see.

Two men, and though large, I could've fought them and won in any other circumstance. But no, I was chained to wall of a van, in pain and so thirsty my throat was killing me. It took every ounce of my control not to go on a rampage, thrash against the chains and growl at my attackers.

Well, control and common sense.

The two men unhooked the chains and dragged me from the van, holding me still as Victoria looked me up and down, seeming to examine me.

"Such a pretty thing," She hummed, "That boy your always with, does he know that your a mutt?"

Ah shit, she was talking about Edward.

_Lie. _A voice in my head cried.

I shook my head, refusing to say anything. If I spoke, I breathed, if I breathed, the smell of the human's blood would hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Speak up!" She yelled.

"He doesn't know." I choked out, trying to hold my breath with every sylable. It was worse than the silver, being this thirsty. My throat burned, but I knew I couldn't take a human life.

But then I snapped.

All human thoughts seemed to fly from my head, and I thrashed, ignoring the pain as the men yanked on the chains. I bared my teeth, my eyes almost black, but shining like onyx because of my anger.

I hissed and managed to break one of the chains, but the moment I dived for the human, teeth bared, growling, I felt something hit my skin, stab into my side, and I forgot about the attack.

I collapsed, unable to move and barely conscious.

"I've never seen a wolf act like that. Get her in the warehouse, and..." Victoria's words faded away, and I succumed, no _welcomed_, the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

**Two Days Later**

"We're never going to find her." I sobbed, my head in my hands, thinking about all of the past times me and Wynter had spent together. I tried to remember her scent, her face, her once blue eyes...

"We'll find her." Jasper soothed, trying to calm me down with both his words and ability.

She'd been gone for two days. Her smell had dissapeared just out of town, and Alice couldn't see anything. Wynter's future was blank, undecided, or over...

Another sob racked my body as I thought that my angel could be... Gone.

A loud bang sounded through the house, a door slamming against a wall, and Alice and Emmett ran in.

"I know where she is!" My smallest sister screamed.

My head snapped up. "What? Where?" I demanded, jumping to my feet.

In a flash, the rest of the family were in the room.

"The woods, there's a small base out there. I can't believe we missed it! Me and Emmett caught her scent whilst we were hunting."

I looked towards the head of our coven, my father, Carlisle. "Can we go?" I had to ask him. As much as I ached to find my love, I knew Carlisle would have a smarter plan than to just barge in there.

"Of course. We should take them by surprise." Or maybe not.

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter P.O.V<strong>

I stared at Victoria, as she paced, sometimes barking orders to the men and women around her. I couldn't make sense of it. Her scent was too distracting.

Her heart beat was calm, and I could hear her blood flowing through her veins, a never-ending crimson river.

I was sure my eyes were blacker than ever before, all traces of silver gone, and I watched hungrilly as a tall, bald man walked over to speak to her.

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

A moment later, Victoria was infront of me, facing me, speaking, but not talking to me.

"Remarkable... Nothing I've ever seen... It's odd... She shouldn't... Her eyes..." I caught peices of her conversation, nothing of any concern to me. The thing that was to do with me, was the red liquid running through her body.

The red liquid that should be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter is a bit crazed there, but it was kind of needed. <strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	13. Unhealed

**Ok, so, the next chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

We approached the well-hidden base, barely making a sound a we tread through the undergrowth.

Carlisle went first, sprinting up and leaping on to the roof, nothing but a blur. Then went Esme, myself, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and then Alice.

There was a glass pannel across the roof, allowing us to look in side.

Wynter was on her hands and knees, her head leaning forward, shoulderblades evident like a jungle-cat about to pounce. Chains were wrapped around her wrists, and they seemed to have burnt her wherever they touched skin.

Her eyes were pitch black, worryingly so, and she was watching a red-headed woman hungrilly.

I caught on to what the red-head was saying. "It's ridiculous. She won't speak, she hasn't shifted. And she just... Stares!"

"Why don't we just put her down?" A man said, he had long blonde hair, pulled back off his face. I growled quietly.

"James, we can't. She's different to others, I have to know why."

So the blonde guy was called James.

Each of their minds were full of plans, all concerning my Wynter.

Carlisle got our attention, and whispered at an inhuman speed, "Edward and I will go down first, if a fight breaks out, you all come down too. Let's go."

Without a word, we jumped and smashed through the glass, landing on our feet on the floor.

In a moment, their were several guns pointed at us. Like that'd do anything.

"Hand her over." I growled, glaring.

A small, weak voice then called, "Edward?" and my head snapped towards Wynter. In her coal-black eyes, recignition sparked. "Edward!" She called again, her voice stronger.

In a flash I was by her side, shielding her from everyone else.

"Hey! Get away from her!" The red-head shouted, walking towards us. I growled, and Carlisle calmly stepped in her way.

Wynter looked very much like a lost child.

The blonde, James, seemed to come from no-where, shooting a rain of bullets at us. I stood infront of Wynter, barely feeling the bullets. I had to protect her, because as half wolf, she could be shot, and wounded if not killed.

He stared with wide eyes as he ran of ammo, and realised what he was doing hadn't harmed me in the slightest.

"I'm sure we can work this out in a civilised manner," Carlisle was saying, "You did take my daughter, my son's girl, and keep her illegally."

As he spoke I carefully snapped the chains, wondering my they didn't hurt me, but had burned Wynter almost to the bone.

What worried me further, was that she wasn't healing.

As soon as she was entirely free, I had her in my arms, crushing her to me, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Carlisle, let's get going." I said, carrying Wynter bridal-style, and edged towards the space bellow the shattered window.

But James wasn't finished. I heard him, suddenly behind us, and I gently placed Wynter on her feet, and span to face him. I lashed out a kick, my feet hitting, and shattering his ribcage. He flew back, slamming into the wall. His heart-beat faltered. I didn't stick around to find out if he died or not.

I pulled Wynter back into my arms and leapt up, Carlisle coming out just seconds behind me.

We all sprinted away, making our way home at full-speed.

As soon as we stopped, in the so-called 'Living' room, I noticed Wynter was unconscious. I lay her on the sofa, and took a closer look at the burns on her wrist.

I frowned.

She still hadn't healed.

"Carlisle, take a look at this." In a flash, he was beside me, taking Wynter's damaged hands in his own.

"Thats odd..." He muttered. "There's silver in the wounds, it seems to have caused a reaction. Do you know if she was allergic to silver, as a human?" He asked.

"No. She used to always wear silver." Alice answered. I glanced at her. "What? She insisted on wearing silver to the school dance, and I know that she always used to wear a silver charm bracelet. I guess she lost the night she was changed."

"The chains she was in must've been silver. It's burnt her, badly. Alice could you-"

"On it." In a flash, she was back with a bowl of water, a sponge and a pair of tweezers.

"Getting the silver out of the wound should allow her to heal."

The 'Should' was enough to worry me senseless.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate?<strong>

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE **


End file.
